Superman's Rocket
to Earth.]] Superman's Rocket was built by his father, Jor-El, and used to send baby Kal-El to Earth to live his life there and carry on their planet's legacy as "The Last Son of Krypton." It was later modified by Dr. Emil Hamilton and the scientists at S.T.A.R. Labs to allow Superman to explore space when his space suit would not be enough on its own. Where Superman kept it is unknown, though it was likely in his Fortress of Solitude. History and Lara prepare their son's ship]] When he discovered his home planet, Krypton, was becoming unstable and would soon perish, the scientist, Jor-El, built a rocket to transport a single Kryptonian off planet to another world. Originally, the plan was to put the planet's population in the Phantom Zone and have the traveler use the Phantom Zone Projector to let them out on a new, suitable world for them to live in. However, Krypton's High Council denied Jor-El's claims of Krypton's demise and refused to accept his evacuation plan if for no other reason than to put the citizens of Krypton with "the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy". After learning Krypton's time was just about up from Brainiac, Jor-El used the rocket to send his son, Kal-El, to Earth (with the Phantom Zone Projector still in the ship). He and his wife, Lara, recorded a message for their son to explain where he was from and why they had to send him away. They also made sure to explain the abilities he would gain under the Earth's yellow sun. learns the truth.]] The ship successfully made its way to Earth (accompanied by what would become known as Kryptonite) and landed near Jonathan and Martha Kent who decided to raise Kal-El as their own son, Clark. They kept the ship in a large crate in their barn, but did not show it to Clark until he was a teenager and his abilities started to manifest. After showing him his proverbial "basket", they explained how they found him and why they didn't tell him about it. They also gave him the device with his parents' message on it, which started playing when he took it. Years later, after becoming Superman, Clark allowed Dr. Emil Hamilton, and the other scientists at S.T.A.R. Labs, to study his ship and make some modifications to it so he could explore space. Along with the Space Suit they made for him, the ship now allowed Superman to pursue threats in space as well as study a black hole and visit the remnants of Krypton (where he discovered the effects its destruction had on its sister planet Argo, and found Kara). Sightings * "The Last Son of Krypton, Part I" * "The Last Son of Krypton, Part II" * "Stolen Memories" * "The Main Man" * "Blasts From the Past, Part I" * "Little Girl Lost, Part I" * "Absolute Power" * "Legacy, Part I" * "Only A Dream, Part II" Category:A to Z Category:Spacecraft